Mourning
by Yellow kiwi
Summary: Madara and Sasuke have developed a strange relationship. Madara reflects on the relationship he shared with his brother while he’s in Sasuke’s company. Incest MadaraxBrother. Implied MadaraxSasuke. Oneshot


Warning: Incest brotherly love, yaoi.

**Important note: **I've named Madara's brother Tobi. I just think that Madara would be the type to disguise himself and then use his brother's name, to honor him. It makes sense to me.

_We need each other, we hate each other but, we cannot part. Not for long at least. The world has become hostile yet again. Lies are told, and the truth kills. You remind me of him..you don't' know that. I won't let you know that._

_You remind me of my little brother. If only you wouldn't speak…if only you didn't call out Itachi's name when we are together. You would be perfect, I could be blind…I could pretend you were my little brother._

_Years of loneliness have aged me, killed me…but anger and resentment keeps me alive. You understand don't you? What the thirst for revenge can do to a person. It can blind them…it can make a broken heart keep beating._

_I do not blame the Uchiha entirely, it's partially my fault. I blame the society I grew up in. My brother gave himself up to me in so many ways. I keep a part of him with me at all times…his beautiful eyes._

_You don't smile like he did. You're not as innocent as my dear little brother. No Sasuke..you are like me. Itachi resembled my brother more. A hopeless boy stuck in the struggle of war and distrust. They both died hoping for an end…hoping for peace._

_I kiss you, you kiss me back. If you look into my eyes you see Itachi. We both want something that has long since left us. We both killed the people we loved…for nothing. Their death…it seems so meaningless now._

_Still I cannot die. I don't know why my body hangs on to this realm. I want to rest in peace. I want to see my brother's face one more time. I want to hold him one last time, before the fires of hell consume me. He will not follow me….he belongs in heaven. He'll be that beautiful angel I always saw him as. _

* * *

Smooth delicate hands tend to my wounds. I wince as my brother puts the salve on my scars.

"I'm sorry," he mutters out with a sigh. I find myself smiling and I turn to face my brother.

"That's ok Tobi. If it doesn't burn then it's not cleaning out the wound, now is it?" He smiles at me and nods. He takes a roll of bandages and wraps it around me. In this constant state of war we've lost our parents. We only have each other, and Tobi works as a nurse. Yes, usually women end up doing such things, but I want to keep him off the battlefield.

"I feel so useless," my brother sighs out, and he tightens the bandages around my chest.

"You're not," I tell him. The candle light flickers. The shadows play on Tobi's face, and intensifies his frown. My heart stings. "What makes you say that?"

"What am I contributing to our clan?" He questions packing away the first aid material.

"You're tending to peoples injuries."

"Like a women," he points out, and then he sighs. "I'm sorry Madara. I shouldn't be talking like this. I know you want me to be safe…after mom and dad…." He smiles at me, covering up his tears. There's no room for crying during war.

"I understand…but don't you worry about yourself? If I were to lose you.." Tobi chokes on his words. I wrap my arms around my younger brother. There's a long silence but, the sound of crying doesn't echo throughout the room. Tobi and I have stopped crying a long time ago.

"I'll never leave you, and I'll never let anyone hurt you," I say soothingly.

"Why is the battlefield such a safe place for you? Why not me?" My heart aches again as I look into my brother's deep black eyes. I know that he's mastered everything that I have, we are almost equals. Yet I'm too afraid to send him out into battle. I don't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry.." Tobi apologies, because he knows the answer to his earlier question. He knows he shouldn't' have asked me, yet occasionally out rage or sorrow he questions me. Tonight it is sorrow and I have to wonder why he's so upset.

My hand pets his short hair. I can feel his hand on my back, touching the tip of my long hair. "What's wrong? Why are you so emotional tonight?"

Tobi lets out a sigh, and withdraws from me. I feel cold as my brother body warmth leaves me. He looks at me shyly, and takes a deep breath.

"I guess I..I really don't know. You're hurt very badly tonight," he points out. I look down to inspect myself. Bandages wrap around my chest and shoulder. My left leg is also wrapped up. I touch my face and find Band-Aids on my forehead, and cheek.

"It's nothing, it could be worse," I assure my little brother.

"It might get worse," Tobi says, and his eyes look out the window. In the distance there is fire, but it doesn't threaten us. Broken spears scatter our village floor. Dead bodies are carried away on a daily bases. However at this evening hour we are safe. Once the sun rises, however, we will fight again. We will bleed and feel pain..many more will die.

"Will it ever stop?" Tobi questions, with a sorrowful smile. I look at him and the urge to hold him close comes over me again. I reach out my hand for his cheek. I cup his face and we look into each other's eyes. Desperately looking for the answer..we both have no idea.

I find myself leaning down. I fell compelled to be close to my brother. It's a feeling that I don't find disgusting. I love my brother, I always have. However this carries a risk. Tobi and I have held each other but never have we kissed. We've comforted each other with soothing words, but never with our bodies.

My lips brush against his slightly. "Madara," he whispers out. His eyes half lidded. I close mine and capture his lips completely. My hand slides from his cheek to his hair. I fist the dark strands, and Tobi wraps his arms around my neck timidly.

"What are you doing to me, Nii-san," Tobi whispers.

"I could ask you the same question," I coo. For he's put some sort of spell upon me. Tobi has always been beautiful. He's strong, yet holds a hint of delicacy. He's gentle and carrying. He's all I have left, and I feel such a strong love towards him. I don't know exactly when my brotherly love turned into passion. However I do know that today is the day I want to shower him with this unnatural affection; if he'll let me. I want to hold him, I want to please him. He's been so kind to me, I only wish to return the favor. I don't feel sick, I'm not disgusted with myself. Incest is in the core of our clan..however this sort of love is still forbidden. Tobi and I are too closely related, we are brothers not cousins. Ontop of that, this would be seen as simple lust, seeing as this relationship wouldn't bare any children. Yes even in our clan this kiss is a sin. Yet Tobi doesn't pull away, instead he pulls me closer.

Has he thought of me in the ways I've thought of him? Did he too experience internal conflict when he realized he loved me? I know I did, and I controlled myself, I didn't want to frighten my little brother away. Yet I relished in every touch he gave me, every wound he treated. I wanted to keep him safe, protect him and make sure he'll never step foot on a battlefield. We couldn't bear to lose one another. We only have each other, we only want one another.

Finally Tobi pulls away, his hand poised upon my chest. "Oh, Madara you know this isn't right." He tells me with a smile.

"Why not?" I question and give him a kiss on his neck. This single kiss starts a chain up kissing moving upward towards his cheek.

"We're brother's," He gasps.

"So our parents were cousins," I justify. Tobi's small hand runs through my hair.

"I love you, nii-chan," He tells me and tilts his head back as I suck on his neck.

I look up and into Tobi's dazed eyes. "Tell me you're not lying."

Tobi laughs, it's a sweet feather light giggle. He's so beautiful. He's a white dove that flies proudly through this violent pit of hell we reside in. "I'm not Madara." He assures me.

"I love you so much Tobi…I don't want to lose you," I kiss him again. Our lips mold perfectly together.

Through panting lips, my brother speaks, "I know you don't. " We kiss again, this time with a strong bruising passion. Tobi falls back onto the mat we are sitting on.

I loosen Tobi's yukata. "Madara.." his voice sounds frightened.

"Will you let me?" I question. Tobi smiles.

"If you're sure you want to settle for your brother," Tobi says with a sad smile. He's obvioulsy not confident about himself. I kiss him again, and let my hand touch his soft skin. I nip at his bottom lip and I can feel his hot breath wash over me. My free hand tilts my brother's head back more. He's so small within my grasp. Tobi opens his mouth and I can feel his hand on my own. He leads my hand into exploring and discovering more of his soft delicate flesh.

"You're to good for me," I tell him, and he lets out a little sigh. I pull of Tobi's yukata completely and lean back to admire him. His eyes open to look at me, and when he sees me staring at his exposed body, he blushes. My finger trails down his stomach, I watch his skin twitch under my touch. My finger finally reaches my brothers more private area. I trail my digit over the tip of his arousal. He's not fully erect yet, but I intend to change that.

Tobi shivers against my touch. I wrap my fingers around his base, and lean down. I engulf my brother entirely, and it feels so right. Heat radiates of his member, and I pull my fingers away as I take him in deeper.

"Madara!" his voice is like a song. My tongue plays with his sensitive skin, and this only serves to drive my brother crazy. I trail up and then suck on the tip. I feel Tobi's fingernails dig into my skull. I continue to tease him, after all isn't that what a big brother does? Tobi pants and moans, only occasionally finding the strength to call my name. He wiggles beneath me, and I can almost taste his salty essence. I with draw my lips and my baby brother lets out a groan.

I brush some of his hair out of his face, and smirk. "Not yet," I tell him. He doesn't fine his voice, and only lets out another moan. I bring two of my fingers to his lips. "Suck," I tell him softly and Tobi doesn't was anytime in doing so. The sensation is arousing, and I almost whimper. I feel pain between my legs as my anticipation grows. Finally my fingers are slick enough. I withdraw them from my brother's mouth. Tobi's breathing is heavy and his eyes follow my movement lazily.

I lift my brothers hips, and my fingers grope in search of his entrance. When I find it I slowly push in one finger. I don't remove my gaze from my brother, so I can be sure he doesn't feel any discomfort. I want this to be special; I want him to feel good. This isn't about my own needs, even if my arousal is rather painful; it's about my little brother. I want him to feel good; I don't ever want him to forget that I love him.

Tobi with draws, and for a moment I fear that my finger is causing him some sort of discomfort. However my younger brother slides back down on my finger, with a sigh. He then repeats the action, lubricating himself while doing so. I watch him as he continues and discreetly enter another finger while he's busy pleasuring himself. The sighs cause shivers to run down my spine. Then I stop his hips from moving..

"You're being rather selfish," I whisper into his ear. My tongue flickers out to meet the soft flesh. A soft chuckle escapes my brother's throat.

"You're taking to long. This isn't a battle you don't need to analyze the situation," he tells me. I with draw my fingers, and we smile at each other. I pull of the only article of clothing that clung to me; my pants. Tobi's arms wrap around my neck and he pulls me down. Every inch of our skin is flushed together as we kiss. Our arousals meet and brush against one another. My hand trails down his hips and lifts him up a little. Tobi wraps his legs around me, offering himself to me. Our kiss deepens, and our spit and breathe mingles.

I press into my baby brother, slowly, gently. Tobi whimpers, but I soon muffle the sound with my lips. Breathing becomes hard for the both of us, and our kisses become sloppy. Tobi's thin fingers tangle themselves into my hair.

"Madara!" he yells and tosses his head back. His short spikes flutter and his hair falls away revealing the perfect oval that is his face. I am in completely, I can't feel Tobi all around me. It feels right, like a perfect fit.

One of my hands holds on tightly to his hip, and I guide my little brother in meeting my slow thrusts. Once Tobi has caught the rhythm on his own, I speed up.

"Ahhh..nii-chan.." he whispers, his head falling to his right side, and then warily lift only to fall to his left.

"You like that?" I question breathlessly, wanting to be sure that my brother finds this pleasurable. Tobi doesn't find his voice and only answers me with a deep-throated moan. I push in harder and faster, and our breathing is taken in fast gulps. Tobi holds on to me desperately, and he tries to keep his eyes open. But, every time I hit him at just the right angel, he can't help but squeeze his eyes shut and whimper in pure ecstasy. The sounds are enthralling, and lovely. I want to hear more of them, so I push further with much more speed and force. Tobi readily takes my attacks no matter how harsh, with a moan for more. He's not weak, he's not as delicate as he seems.

His weeping erection brushes against my stomach, and he pulls me down closer. It's like he's trying to mold us together, not that I would mind.

"Madara…nii-chan.." He can't decide on which title to use. My stomach becomes slick from sweat and pre-cum. Tobi's on the edge, so I snake my hand between us to help him move along. I feel myself close to the end as well.

"Tobi.." I find myself whimpering. I can hear my brother return the call rather loudly, and then I feel him release. He seems to become limp for a moment and his breathing is beyond hope. I thrust into him only two more times before I reach nirvana as well. It's blinding it's powerful, and I only want to experience this with him. I can only experience this with Tobi. If it were anyone else it wouldn't be the same, I just know it.

With great effort I pull out. Leaving behind a sticky trail. Tobi wiggles, and his eyelids lower; he purrs in satisfaction.

I pull on my pants half heatedly, and then lovingly wrap Tobi's yukata around his naked form. I cradle him like he's my newfound bride, and carry him to his bedroom. I let the cushions of his futon consume him. Tobi's hand reaches out to touch my chest a look of sympathy on his face.

"You've reopened one of your wounds," he points out.

"That's fine, I didn't even notice," I am not lying. Tobi withdraws his hand, which is lightly stained by blood that is seeping through my bandages.

My hand captures his and I hold it tightly, this time it's me who gives a look of pity. "We'll have to keep this a secret. Least someone use you against me."

Tobi smiles and nods, closing his eyes. "You're not one to flaunt your lovers, Madara."

* * *

_I'm not, that's why this game of pretend I play with you is such a well kept secret. We hate each other, you despise me for the truth I revealed to you. You hate me because you've come to hate your own blood. A cursed blood that drove you to kill your own brother._

_Yet we suffer together and mourn for our lost brothers every night our skin touches._

The End


End file.
